


Sunshine Boy

by Zoeh00



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, i wrote this monthsss ago and have no recollection but i liked it so enjoy, you are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeh00/pseuds/Zoeh00
Summary: Eliott groans and sleepily says “comere baby” and sighs.Lucas grabs his notepad and goes into Eliott’s arms.He lied on his stomach so he could still write his letter and Eliott just draped his arm across his back and nuzzled into his side and fell asleep again.***Waking up next to the love of your life and just writing about your love<3
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sunshine Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiii<3  
> I kinda stopped writing because I thought everyone on here hated my writing lol but I found this and wanted to share it. I am thinking about writing some more if you are reading this and end up liking it then pleaseeeeee let me know. But yea if you like it plz leave a comment or kudos and yea thanks for reading!:)
> 
> You are beautiful<3

Sunshine Boy

Lucas woke up first. The sun shined onto Eliotts skin like it was made for him. He looked so beautiful in his sleep that Lucas wanted to silence all life just to make sure he slept peacefully but he also wanted to cradle and caress each part of his body amidst the chance of waking him. He couldn’t control himself. His pointer finger slid down from his hairline along his chin. 

Eliott began to stir in his sleep. Lucas stared at him with only love and adoration and his smile only grew wider when Eliott curled closer to him in his sleep. After about three minutes Lucas was certain that the other was fast asleep. He got up and grabbed his notepad. He recently started writing and he loved nothing more than writing Eliott love letters just to see his smile grow as he reads his adorations. Eliott groans and sleepily says “comere baby” and sighs. Lucas grabs his notepad and goes into Eliott’s arms. He lied on his stomach so he could still write his letter and Eliott just draped his arm across his back and nuzzled into his side and fell asleep again. Lucas knew now not to leave the mattress again because he will wake.

My sunshine boy,  
The sun is caressing your cheeks like I wish I could right now  
I couldn't hold myself back and i tried but you began to wake and i would never want to take you from the most peaceful place  
I love the way you reach for me in your sleep or how you just know that i'm gone  
You make me feel needed or even wanted which is all i've ever wanted  
Oh to be just one of your eyelashes touching your skin but never once being disruptive  
Your mouth is ajar like you're waiting for somethings arrival  
I can't wait for you to wake up so you can close it on mine  
I love you  
I adore you  
I need you  
Good Morning my love


End file.
